


Sometimes You Have to be Your Own Hero

by Usernamesarehard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usernamesarehard/pseuds/Usernamesarehard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of season 2 but instead of the Alpha Pack kidnapping Erica and Boyd, they go after Stiles. As the pack frantically searches for him Stiles also tries to find a way out but with every member of the alpha pack and his high school counselor watching his every move and covering their tracks its not easy for any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Head Trauma

   Stiles’ head hurt. And not the migraine, take a pill and it’ll be better kind of pain. This was a deep throbbing intensely painful nauseating kind of pain. He opened his eyes and wasn't surprised to see that the room was spinning. He closed his eyes again not wanting to throw up. He tried to move his arm off of the chair and realized he couldn’t. He opened his eyes a little bit and tried to focus them on his arm. From what he could see, which wasn't much, his arm was tied. He swung his head to look at his other arm. That was tied too. He tried to lean down and look at his feet but his chest was tied to the chair. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the chair. He was no longer concerned about the headache though that was certainly a problem. He tried to move his feet to see if maybe they were tied as well. They definitely were. He groaned. He was in some deep shit now. How did he even get here? Where was he? Why couldn't he remember anything? He thought back to his last memory. He had been talking to Derek about how Lydia and Erica were having problems getting along and then he left in the jeep and then he got stopped by two guys that looked exactly the same. Then the clones had phased together. No, that wasn’t possible. Stiles must have imagined that. He stopped trying to remember what happened because it made his brain hurt. He decided instead to focus on getting out.

   He opened his eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light and focus on his surroundings. He was in the middle of a small unfinished basement. There were four harshly bright lights hanging from the ceiling, interrogation style. The stairs to the main floor were old, wooden and looked like they would break if you stepped on them wrong. Overall it was a shitty basement. In Beacon Hills you either had a nice basement or no basement at all. That was just how it worked so this had to be an old house if this monstrosity was allowed to exist. Stiles shook his head. He was tied to a chair in someone’s basement and he was thinking about how to redecorate his captor’s home. He needed some Adderall.

   He looked at his wrists. They were bound by thick ropes that would start to irritate his skin if he didn't get out of this soon. He wondered if anyone was coming to his rescue. He didn’t think so. They probably wouldn't even notice he was missing. Stiles would probably have to get out on his own. He started to move his wrists around to see just how tight the rope was. He could barely even twist his arm. He tried to flatten out his hand and pull it through the loop of rope. That didn't work so he tried the other hand. It was just as tight. He groaned. How did this happen. He moved his right leg and realized it was tied to the leg of the chair tightly too. He assumed the same for his left leg and shook around his chair starting to get desperate. He was going to die. Who would take care of his dad? Who would take care of the pack? Okay he couldn't pretend that the pack actually needed him. They occasionally asked him to do something but it was usually research they were too lazy to do or to perform  tasks that only a human could and they had Lydia now. His dad would probably be better off without him. He was a big burden for any parent to handle and he was surprised that his dad hadn’t sent him away yet. He had relatives that would put up with him. His dad didn’t have to. He was guessing it was something to do with his mom. So maybe he wouldn’t really be missed all that much. But he still didn’t want to die. He had things he wanted to do before he died. He was a virgin for crying out loud. He couldn’t die a virgin. He hadn’t accomplished anything. He had plans. He had Lydia Martin plans and maybe a few Derek Hale plans too. Oh what the hell, he was dying anyway. He had _a lot_  of Derek Hale plans. His breathing was becoming difficult and he realized that he was crying.

   “Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god, no, no, no, no. Please no. This can’t be happening.” He whispered to himself not aware that he was actually speaking. His vision was starting to get spotty and his chest was feeling too constricted. He heard movement upstairs and his eyes widened. He was going to die. He couldn’t die. The door opened at the top of the stairs and he desperately gulped down a few calming breaths. He was in bad shape. He had to calm down. A pair of long legs started down the stairs and he tried to compose himself. He managed to stop crying but that was about it. The legs belonged to a slender woman with glowing eyes. She was wearing skinny jeans and a loose fitting tank top. Her feet were bare due to the insane length of her toenails. If Stiles wasn’t freaking out he would have stopped to think about how weird that was. She strolled over to him casually as if she had all the time in the world. She probably did. It was Friday if he remembered correctly. His poor social skills meant that the only one worrying about him was his dad until Monday when he didn’t show up for school and maybe not even then. She stopped in front of him and put one clawed finger to his lips.

   “We’re trying to discuss important business and you’re being distracting.” She purred. Stiles’ sarcasm shined through the panic.

   “You could always let me go.” He replied before he could stop himself. She smirked.

   “Sorry sweetie, you’re gonna be with us for a while. We’ve got big plans for you.” She said cryptically before sauntering away with a smile. Stiles slumped in the chair.

   “Can you at least untie me? It’s not like I’ll be able to go anywhere. You can overpower me easily and there’s more than one of you so really there’s no point in tying me up.” He called out. The woman stopped and cocked her head to the right as if to listen. She stayed that way for a few seconds before turning back to Stiles and quickly crossing the room. She untied him and left. Stiles rubbed his wrist and looked questioningly at the door she had just disappeared through. She had just let him go. He searched through his pockets to see what he had. The only thing that turned up was his wallet which was really of no use to him right now. They must've taken his phone. They weren't _that_ generous. He slowly stood up and quickly sat back now as he was hit with a fresh wave of dizziness. His stomach let out an involuntary grumble and he realized just how hungry he was. That might be part of the reason that he was so fatigued. Knowing that at least one of the people upstairs would hear him. He opened his mouth to yell.

   “Hey, can I get some food down here or is part of your plan starving me to death?” He called out to whoever was listening. He waited for a few minutes knowing not even a werewolf could get food that fast. The door at the top of the stairs opened.

   “Come on,” The woman called beckoning for him with one of her fingers. Stiles tried to get up again and stumbled slightly. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to watch everything spin and suddenly felt hands on his hips. His eyes flew open and he saw the woman looking at him with slight concern and a bit of anger. He stepped back fast and regretted it. His legs fell out from underneath him without the support of the woman. He felt her arm go around his waist and another hand pull his arm over shoulders. Then he was being dragged up the stairs. He tried to make his feet work but his head was killing him. The movement wasn’t helping either. He was starting to get really sleepy. Sleep sounded good, less pain, less werewolves. He heard the woman’s voice. It sounded kind of faraway even though he knew she was right next to him.

   “God dammit, Aiden! How hard did you hit him? He’s human you idiot.” He heard her shout. He was thrown onto a hard surface and immediately tried to open his eyes in panic. A sharp stab of pain went through his head at the rough handling which helped him open his eyes more. He saw people gathered around him. Stiles didn’t recognize them though.

   “Morrell! Get in here!” Someone demanded. He recognized the name. He wasn’t sure where though. His brain was too tired to think. Someone pushed past one of the guy’s to his right and he realized what the name was from. His counselor was staring at him with worried eyes.

   “What are you doing out of your office?” He asked not quite sane. She rolled her eyes and looked at the back of his head.

   “You’re telling me none of you noticed the giant bump and the blood matted hair.” She accused sarcastically.Stiles would have applauded her sarcasm had she not mentioned the words 'huge bump and blood matted hair'. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What was she talking about? Suddenly he was being pushed into a sitting position and he had to close his eyes to help fend off another dizzy spell. He groaned in protest but Ms. Morrell smacked his leg and he shut up. She pried his eyelids open and shined a flashlight in his eye causing a searing pain in his brain.

   “Ah, what the hell?” He snapped in protest trying to push her away. She fixed him with a stern look and he sat still. Her glare was the intimidating kind that most teachers use which made sense. She had probably had to use it multiple times in the past.

   “Okay Stiles, do you remember how you got here?" She asked. He tried to think again and looked around the room. He saw the two clone guys and fixed them with a look.

   "They made one person and then they were running toward me. Are you clones?" He asked them forgetting about Morrell and her questions.

   "He has a bit of memory loss not too bad though. Have you had any trouble balancing or any dizziness?" She asked. Stiles looked down at his fingers they were particularly interesting.

   "Have you?" He asked looking up. His words were slurred but only slightly.

   "He couldn't even get up. He almost fell over." The skinny chick answered. Stiles was clearly not in the answering mood yet no one else seemed to understand that.

   "Okay, it sounds and looks like a concussion. He'll be under my care from now on since your pack doesn't seem able to kidnap a human without almost killing him." She ordered. She was talking to an old guy with sunglasses that looked very unhappy but didn't protest. Stiles looked him over and saw that he was carrying a cane. A blind werewolf? That was a first.

   "He can't see." He muttered to tall skinny girl who was standing close by. She nodded and held back a grin. He liked her. She was the nice captor and she was pretty. He didn't like those clones or blind guy though. Come to think of it, he didn't actually like any of them. He was being held captive by these people.

   "Alright Kali, can you get him in a chair. Ennis he's also going to need some food. I'm gonna need you to take care of that." She pointed at a muscled dark haired guy who surprisingly listened to her. Stiles let tall skinny girl, whose name he now knew was Kali, lift him off the table and into a chair. His head almost fell back but she caught it before it hit the wood. He looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. 

   "What?" She asked noticing the look. Instead of answering Stiles turned to the blind guy. He had learned that blind guy was their leader or as Derek would say 'their alpha'. 

   "What do you want from me?" Stiles asked. Blind guy smiled and Stiles realized in that instance that he was creepy.

   "You're just bait Stiles. Don't worry." He responded. Stiles rolled his eyes.

   "Oh joy, I got stuck with the cryptic creepy bad guy." He said with a smile. Blind guy laughed. Ennis came back with a plate of food and Stiles almost got to the ground and started worshiping him but his head hurt and he didn't know if he was up for that _._ Instead, he lifted his arms up which was harder than it looked and grabbed a spoon. He ate quickly. Stiles didn't know exactly when it was he had his last meal but judging by how hungry he was, it had been a while. He looked at Ms. Morrell.

   "So am I the first student you've helped kidnap or is this a normal thing." He asked. She pursed her lips.

   "Get him in a bed." She ordered. Stiles was picked up and carried out of the room. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings because there was no way he was escaping. Kali went through a door into a dark room and laid him down on a bed. The bed was really quite soft. Soft beds equaled sleepy Stiles.

He wondered if anyone had noticed his absence. He wondered if they had tried to call him or get a hold of him somehow. Did anyone even know he was missing? Maybe Scott would be looking for him. He hated not knowing. He should be used to it by now but he wasn't. He was sleepy though and as the minutes ticked by the bed became more and more comfortable until he drifted off into a heavy sleep.

****Time Break****

   Scott called Stiles again. This had been the fifth call today and the eleventh call since yesterday. Stiles hadn't contacted him in any way and when he got Danny to trace his cellphone it came up with a random location in the woods which he had checked a thousand times. There wasn't even a scent of Stiles. He had picked up the scent of another werewolf though. He asked Isaac, Erica, Lydia, Boyd, Allison, and even Jackson if they had seen him but the last anyone had seen of him was at Derek's flat. Scott didn't know why he would be there but he didn't trust it. The Alpha was very determined to get him in his pack and this seemed like something he would do. Scott's eyes glowed at the thought of Stiles tied up and in Derek's clutches. Scott raked his claws through a nearby tree before taking off running to Derek's flat.

   The run was quicker than usual due to his uncontrollable rage. He had been having trouble with that lately. His anchor was Allison and after she had dumped him thoughts of her n longer brought back pleasant feelings. He let out a growl and ran faster. Derek had better hope for his sake that he doesn't have Stiles. He entered the building and took the stairs three at a time up to Derek's flat. When he got there he didn't bother knocking and instead chose to slam the door open.

   "Where is he?!" Scott yelled. Derek gave him a look of confusion from his spot on the couch.

   "Who are you talking about McCall?" He asked taking a few strides across the flat.

   "Stiles!" Scott snapped, "I know you were the last one to see him, Derek." This caused Derek to raise an eyebrow.

   "Why would I take Stiles?" He asked. Derek would definitely take Stiles if he could just not in the way that seemed to be Scott's problem.

   "Because you want me in your pack!" Scott yelled like it was obvious. Derek gave a snort of disbelief.

   "Not that badly." He responded with an eye roll. Scott threw up his arms in exasperation.

   "Look Stiles is missing. You were the last to see him. So where is he?!" He yelled trying to walk Derek through his train of logic. Derek was starting to get annoyed. How dare he accuse  _him_ of taking Stiles.  He got up and strode toward Scott making sure to stop just close enough to be intimidating.

   "I didn't take Stiles. I wouldn't take Stiles. So how about instead of standing there and making up bullshit theories, you tell me what's going on so I can help." He snarled. Scott's whole body slumped over as he realized he really had no clue where his best friend was. Derek grabbed him by the back of the shirt and yanked him to the couch.

   "Sit. Explain." He ordered through clenched teeth. The longer this went on the more terrified he got that Stiles was in the kind of trouble that humans don't survive and as he listened to Scott's story only one word echoed through his mind getting bigger and louder the more he realized his situation.

_Stiles_


	2. The Aftermath

   "We have to tell the Sheriff." Chris stated not leaving any room for argument.

   "That's what I said but everything I suggest gets shot down by him immediately." Derek said jerking a thumb at Scott. Scott scoffed.

   "Stiles wouldn't want us to tell the Sheriff. If he knows he'll be put in danger. The less he knows the better." Scott argued. Derek rolled his eyes.

   "Werewolves exist whether the Sheriff knows about it or not. He's in danger either way." Derek pointed out.

   "Look Scott, I appreciate what you're trying to do but if it were my kid out there I would kill you for not telling me she was missing. Do you really want to leave him out of his own son's disappearance? Besides, the Sheriff's office could assist us with the search." Chris pointed out. Scott bit his lip.

   "Someone is going to tell him. I just think he'd prefer to hear it from you rather than me or Chris." Derek told him leaving no room for arguments or compromise. Scott shot him a dirty look and he crossed his arms and fixed him with a look of pure sass.

   "Fine, I'll do it but I won't change in front of him. Somebody else has to." Scott caved.

   "You'll take Isaac. Everybody loves Isaac." Derek responded. Scott nodded and sighed.

   "I guess that means I have to go right now?" He asked. Derek nodded. 

   "Go change first. Your jeans are covered in mud." Chris ordered. Scott looked down at his jeans and then back up at Chris sheepishly.

   "Will do." He responded before turning and leaving. Derek raised an eyebrow at Chris.

   "Well he can't tell a man that werewolves exist when he looks slightly homeless." Chris said defensively.

   "Thank god Momma Chrissi was able to stop that disaster." Derek muttered. Chris reached over and smacked him in the back of the head earning him a dirty look from Derek.

   "Go get the map." Chris said with an annoyed tone to his voice.

****Stiles' POV****

   Stiles' night was anything but restful. Ms. Morrell had woken him up every hour to make sure he was still alive and functioning. She did this by shaking him which only made his head hurt. He was less dizzy now and was even able too walk around the room by himself. He still had a pretty bad headache though. 

   "Stiles, wake up. You need to shower." He heard Morrell's voice travel through his sleepy haze and groaned.

   "Go away, I'm tired." He whined. He tried to turn and curl up into the blanket but it was suddenly snatched from his grasp and off the bed completely. He opened his eyes and shot Morrell a murderous glare. Two could play at this game. He turned over and shoved his face in his pillow. He could sleep without a blanket. His pillow was snatched out from under his head and the other pillow was taken before he could stop her. Stiles got up and stomped across the room to the door.

   "Where is the bathroom?" He asked still glaring.

   "First door on your left. There are fresh towels under the sink and a washcloth in the shower." She responded with a smile. Stiles smiled sarcastically back at her, then turned back to the door and opened it. A long hallway stretched in front of him with multiple doors. Stiles went through the first door to his left and found a small bathroom with a shower stall a sink and a toilet. It was all white, even the shower curtain. Stiles grimaced at the sight and closed the door behind him. This house really needed some decorating tips.

   Stiles grabbed a towel from under the sink and set it on the counter. He removed his shirt and pants which he was glad to see hadn't made any contact with the blood that had come from his head. After he had stripped completely he turned the shower on and adjusted it to the right temperature. The water was soothing on his face and chest but he was slightly afraid of how it would feel on his head.  He turned around and leaned his head slowly under the water. The pain wasn't unbearable but it did sting like hell. The water was a light pink color from the blood that was coming out of his hair. When the water was clear again, Stiles grabbed the body wash and quickly cleaned off his body. Washing his hair was a slower process. The shampoo stung even worse than the water but the conditioner wasn't as bad. Stiles didn't particularly like the brands of soap he had to use but considering he was being held captive he'd just have to make due.

   After he was all clean, he turned off the water and dried himself off with the towel. He looked at the floor to find his clothes and was confused to see that they were missing. He turned in place looking for them. They were gone. Stiles sighed and fastened the towel around his waist before walking into the hall.

   "Are we actually in middle school? Where are my clothes?" He asked. Ennis came out of one of the doors and handed him some clothes. They looked a little baggy but they were better than a towel.

   "Yours are being washed." He explained. Stiles took the clothes and returned to the bathroom to put them on. Once he was fully dressed he walked back to his room. Ms. Morrell was sitting on a chair in the corner and reading a book. Stiles shut the door behind him. 

   "Do you know why I'm here?" He asked. She looked up at him, then at the door, and then back to him again. She turned her book around to reveal big black letters that spelled out "Don't get comfortable" across the page. She turned it around and continued to read as if nothing ever happened. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Don't get comfortable? What was that supposed to mean? Was it a threat? Or a warning? Stiles walked toward the bed and pulled the comforter around him.

   Something suspicious was happening here that Stiles did not understand.

****Scott's POV****

   Scott paced back and forth nervously. He was about to tell the sheriff his kid was missing and he was a werewolf all in one go. This was insane. He was going to be shot. At least his mom would be there. She would be able to get the Sheriff to think rationally and she was human so that might help too. He swung his arms forward and clapped in front of him before stopping in front of one of his posters. Bob Marley couldn't help him now. He crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall. His mind wandered back to Stiles. It always did. He hadn't been able to get Stiles out of his mind since he realized that he was missing. He refused to think about the possibility of him being dead. He couldn't handle it. He would probably have some sort of breakdown if he did.

   A knock on his bedroom door interrupted his panicked thoughts. Isaac was standing with a slightly apologetic look on his face.

   "Your mom let me in." He explained his thumb pointing behind him. Scott sat down on the bed and Isaac took a seat in the spinning chair close by. It was silent for a minute as Scott fidgeted and Isaac sat calmly.

   "Is it weird that I'm nervous?" Scott asked looking up at Isaac. Isaac hesitated before giving his answer.

   "I'm the one who has to show the sheriff my fangs. Although, I guess I'd be nervous if I had to tell him his kid was missing and I knew about it the entire time." Issac reasoned with a shrug. Scott stood up and let out a sigh.

   "Not really helping, dude." He said anxiously. Isaac looked up at him.

   "The sheriff isn't gonna kill you if that's what you think. He'll be freaked out but if he can handle Stiles he can handle anything." Isaac reassured him.

   "Except Stiles going missing. I'm not so sure he could handle that." Scott argued. Isaac stood up and patted him on the back.

   "He'd rather know then not know." Isaac reminded him. Scott nodded and took a deep breath.

   "Are you ready?" Scott asked Isaac. The other teen raised an eyebrow.

   "Are you?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its finals week at school and I have so much work to do. Hopefully I'll still be able to post frequently but if not I should be back by next week. Last day is June 3rd and I'm out for summer so I'll definitely be posting more often then. Sorry this chapter isn't very long. The next one will be, I promise.


	3. Attempts and Failures

   "I'm leaving for about an hour. Don't get into my stuff." Ms. Morrell informed him. Stiles raised an eyebrow. He was definitely going through her stuff later.

   "Me, I would never. My mother always told me never to look through a woman's things." He replied in a fake sophisticated voice.  Ms. Morrell rolled her eyes.

   "I'm serious Stiles." She fixed him with a piercing gaze that could terrorize the souls of many.

   "Alright, jeez, I don't even want to  _now._ " He said sitting down on the bed. Ms. Morrell gave him one last suspicious glare before leaving the room. He heard a key scrape in the lock and let out a huff of disappointment. He wanted to try and sneak out to the kitchen. He was hungry. He looked to the bag in the corner of the room filled with all sorts of interesting goodies. Ms. Morrell had brought it in sometime ago and took it home once a week. He went to the door and listened for anyone in the hall. He heard a door slam and figured that must be Morrell. He ran over to her bag and opened it up. 

   "Whoa," He muttered in surprise. 

   The bag was filled with jars of herbs, powders, and strange liquids. There were different knives that each looked like they had a purpose in a pocket toward the bottom. White chalk, glow paint, spray paint, and a thick journal littered the bottom of the bag. Stiles picked up the journal and skimmed through it. From what he could tell it was a beastiary. He stopped on a random page.

   "Wendigo? Dude, I knew they were real." He whispered to himself. Each monster had about a page of information about it and how to kill it and a little drawing. Stiles read a few more entries and went back to looking through the bag. He pulled out a jar that had a familiar looking powder in it and smiled.

   "Mountain ash." He muttered to himself. He put the jar on the floor next to him and continued searching. He took out a all the knives and studied the markings and carvings in the handles. They were gorgeous knives that probably each had different purposes. He picked up a few more jars and looked at the stuff inside. It was all labeled but he wasn't sure of the purpose of all of them. He looked through the beastiary and saw at the back there was an index of herbs. He read through them looking for anything that would help him. He learned that there was a powder that when combined with moisture released a whole lot of vapor that not even a werewolf could see through. There was an herb and a spell that you had to say a couple times and the supernatural would no longer be able to hear you or any sounds you made. there was one that was extremely flammable. Stiles knew it would be too easy to escape something would go wrong it had too. Either they were tricking him or they just thought he was stupid. Stiles held the herb between his palms and muttered the spell so quietly he wasn't even sure if he had said it. He stuffed it in his back pocket and stood up to test it.  


   "FIRE!" He yelled. He put his ear against the door to see if anyone was coming. He couldn't hear a thing.

   "HELP! HELP ME!" He screamed. He listened again and still heard nothing.

   "Holy shit. That actually worked." He remarked loudly. He moved over to the window and looked at it for a while. It was screwed shut. That was okay he had a knife he could use. He returned to his useful pile and grabbed a knife. He started work on one the screws. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be and it took longer too. That was okay as long as he could get out.

   The first screw took at least 15 minutes as far as he could tell. The second one didn't take as long. He was more used to it now. The third one was the tightest and a bit of a bitch but he managed to get that one too. The fourth one was easier than all the rest surprisingly and then the window was open. He smiled and looked out. The small yard faced the woods. He wasn't sure where the woods were but they were very close to the window. No one was out in the yard. He came back inside and looked at the large heavy dresser in the room. He could move that in front of the door and draw a mountain ash line and no one would be able to get in, human and werewolf. He started to shove the dresser in that direction. It was extremely difficult. He rammed himself against the side and shoved and heaved and pulled until finally it was in the exact spot he wanted. He grabbed the jar of mountain ash and sprinkled it in front of the door and dresser. He went back to the window to make sure there wasn't anyone in the backyard still. It was clear. He came back to the bag and tucked a few knives in his pocket and one in the waistband of his jeans. He grabbed the vapor powder and showed the rest of the jars in the bag. The bag was too useful to leave it behind. He pulled it over his shoulder and walked back to the window. He started to throw out small handfuls of the powder. The grass wasn't very wet so there wasn't much vapor coming up. 

   "Damn." He cursed angrily to himself. He heard a door in the backyard slam open as the alphas noticed the vapor. 

   "Fuck," He hit himself in the forehead. He needed moisture now. He clucked his tongue and then realized that it was covered in moisture. His mouth could create moisture. He started to spit in the grass. It sizzled as it hit the ground and a huge plume of vapor rose up. Ennis spotted him and started to stalk toward him. Stiles started spitting like a madman and grinned as he saw a larger amount of vapor rise up. There was a hose not far from the window that he could use too. He kept spitting and jumped out of the window. It wasn't creating much cover but it was just enough to confuse Ennis. He ran for the hose and turned it on full blast. The green rubber tube started to dance around the yard due to the high water pressure and suddenly smoke was everywhere. Stiles could barely see himself. He ran in the direction he knew the woods had been and breathed a sigh of relief when he reached clear air. He booked it through the woods watching the ground and the area around him he couldn't trip or run into trees. Now was not the time for a Scooby-Doo mess up. He kept running turning abruptly at times just to help throw them off a little bit. He slowed to a walk every time he needed to catch his breath and then sped up again. He kept doing this until finally he found what looked like a run down shack or shed of some sort. He ran full speed toward it and banged on the door. The door flew open as his fist collided with it and he stepped back. No one came out at him and since the interior was tiny, he could see that no one was hiding either. He walked inside and closed the door. Knowing that wouldn't keep him safe he got out the jar of mountain ash and started to sprinkle it in a large circle. Once he was done with that he looked through the bag to find something to stop Morrell from being able to break the circle.He still didn't see anything. He paced around the room nervously.  He needed a plan and he needed one immediately. Should he leave and find somewhere else? Who knew how many miles the next house would be? No, he had to stay here. He reached in his pocket and took out the knife. He would do what he had to if he wanted to survive.

**** Scott's POV ****

   Scott walked up to the door of the Stilinski household and sighed.

   "This is for Stiles." Melissa reminded him. She had been very helpful and motivational through all of this and Scott was unbelievably thankful for it. He hadn't exactly told her what was going on with Stiles just that they needed to talk to the sheriff about it and they would have to tell him about werewolves. She agreed to be there to support both the Sheriff and Scott but she was still very curious as to what Stiles had gotten himself into. She stared at him as he looked at the door contemplating walking away. Scott reached out a hand and knocked.

   "Coming," He heard the Sheriff yell. Scott waited and was soon face to face with the Sheriff with only a screen door separating them. The Sheriff looked confused.

   "Where's my son?" He asked opening the screen door and looking around.

   "That's what we kind of need to talk to you about. May we come in?" Scott asked politely. The sheriff looked at him suspiciously and stepped aside to let them in. They shuffled past him trying not to catch his eye. Scott led them into the living room and sat on the couch. Melissa and Isaac sat down next to him. The sheriff sat in his recliner and turned it to face them.

   "So what has Stiles gotten himself into now?" He asked slightly exasperated. Scott knew he wouldn't be for long.

   "The first thing you need to know is that Stiles isn't here because we're not sure where Stiles is." Scott started off. The sheriff's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Melissa gave Scott a look of surprise.

   "Is he alright though? Have you talked to him recently?" He asked. A little bit of fear had entered his voice but he wasn't to the point of worry.

   "Yesterday, he wouldn't return or answer any of my calls or texts. He didn't come home and I am about 99 percent sure he's been kidnapped." Scott continued. The sheriff was frozen.

   "You mean to tell me, that you lied about the whereabouts of my son even though you thought he was kidnapped?! How do you know he was kidnapped? Was he receiving threats? Melissa did you know about this?" He asked angrily. Melissa shook her head.

   "All they said was they had something to tell you about Stiles and they needed my support." She responded looking back at Scott in shock.

   "I didn't tell you because this is a lot more complicated then it seems." Scott explained. The sheriff stood up.

   "Oh really, tell me Scott. What was  _so_ complicated that you couldn't tell me my kid was missing?" He shouted. Melissa fixed him with a glare and he sat back down.

   "Stiles was kidnapped by werewolves. The reason I know this is because I'm a werewolf. Isaac is also a werewolf. I thought I could find Stiles before you had anything to worry about but when I tracked him his scent vanished in the woods along with the scent of another werewolf." Scott hurried through his explanation so that the sheriff couldn't interrupt him. After he was done he could see the fury and confusion in the sheriff's eyes.

   "Is this your idea of a practical joke? Is Stiles even missing or are you just trying to scare me into a heart attack?" He asked sternly. Scott shook his head and nudged Isaac. Isaac nervously stood up and changed. His fangs and claws started to grow out, his eyes turned yellow, and fur started to grow along his jaw. The sheriff went bug eyed and jumped backwards out of his chair. He ran into the kitchen and Scott knew it was to grab his gun. Isaac immediately changed back and looked at Scott in panic. Scott stood in front of him and grabbed his arm to calm him down.

   "Just stay calm. When he see's its just you he won't shoot you." Scott muttered. His mom had ran into the kitchen after the sheriff to calm him down and by the amount of shouting that was being done it wasn't working out.

   "Just put the gun down. You're not gonna get hurt. You know Isaac. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Melissa ordered sternly. Scott heard the clunk of metal on wood and breathed out a sigh. The sheriff walked back in with Melissa by his side and looked at Isaac, then at Scott and then back at Isaac. He sat back down in his recliner and put his head in his hands with a groan.

   "So let me get this straight, my son has been kidnapped by werewolves and his friends are also werewolves?" He asked trying to make sense of everything.

   "Yes, basically. Also Derek Hale has a small pack which Isaac is a part of and Chris Argent and his daughter hunt werewolves." Scott added. The sheriff looked up at him with a look of complete exasperation on his face.

   "I have to go start a search party. I have to go find him." He said getting up.

   "We're looking for him too." Scott informed him. The sheriff sighed.

   "I suppose I should meet the rest of your little werewolf gang shouldn't I?" He asked not really sure what to do. Scott looked to Isaac and Isaac nodded.

   "I'll call Derek." Scott responded. He hoped this wouldn't get anybody killed.

****Stiles' POV****

   Stiles sat in the middle of the circle, knives in hand and waited. He knew if Ms. Morrell came he would have to hurt her or maybe even kill her. He had no choice. He had to protect himself. It was self defense. He sat up straighter as he heard the crunching of leaves under feet.

   "He's in there." He heard Kali snarl. Oh good, they were mad at him. He waited as the footsteps got closer and closer until they were right outside the door. He gripped one of the knives tighter. Hopefully throwing knives would be like darts because otherwise he'd suck. The door of the small shack slammed open missing his circle by inches and Ennis stared in at him with red eyes glowing. That was weird he thought that the blind guy was alpha. He looked down at the floor and back up at Stiles. Now he was really mad.

   "Kali, get the human." He growled. He heard shuffling and the sound of someone being dragged. Kali entered the room with Ms. Morrell in tow and threw her to the ground by Ennis.

   "Break it." He ordered through gritted teeth. Stiles threw the knife and was surprised when it landed in Ennis' shoulder. He let out a shout of pain and Stiles heard the sound of sizzling skin. These were not normal knives. He grabbed another and crawled closer to the edge. Morrell was waiting close by. Stiles shook his head no and she pressed her lips into a tight line.

   "Stiles, I have to." She reminded him. Her hand got closer and he slashed at it leaving a big cut on her hand. Kali was busy helping Ennis get the knife out which seemed to be harder than Stiles thought it would. Morrell cupped the wound on her hand and looked back. Just then Stiles made a quick and very spontaneous decision and reached out of the circle. He grabbed Morrell around the waist and carried her into the circle. He sat her down in the middle and ripped off a piece of his shirt. He used the strip to tie around Morrell's hand as a makeshift bandage and looked her directly in the eyes.

   "You don't have to." He told her quietly. He then turned to see what the wolves were up to. Kali had gotten the knife out and Ennis was panting from the pain. The clones stood at the door their eyes also flashing red with fury. Did that mean they were alphas too. Stiles grabbed two more knives and threw them in the clones direction. One of them landed in the left one's stomach. The other landed in the right one's thigh. Stiles wasn't so bad at this. It was nothing like darts but it wasn't as hard as he originally feared it might be.The knives that landed in the clones didn't have as much of an effect as Ennis' did. They were able to pull them out. The stab wounds didn't heal very fast though which made Stiles kind of happy.  They stalked toward him and circled slowly and menacingly. When they got to back blind guy came in. He strolled past Ennis and Kali and came to a stop right in front of Stiles' protective circle. He sighed and crossed his arms. Stiles stood and did the same.

   "Stiles I suggest you come peacefully." He informed him.  Stiles stood up a little straighter.

   "Yeah? Well I suggest you go fuck yourself." Stiles said. He knew the repercussions of his words would be bad but he didn't care right now because he was safe. Blind guy growled and reached forward but instead of being stopped by the barrier he continued right on through grabbing Stiles by the front of his shirt. Stiles looked around and saw Morrell guiltily standing between Aiden and Ethan. 

   "Well Shit." He remarked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, its been a while since I've posted and I am pretty darn sorry about that. Really, I am. Here's the new chapter. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. You guys are really great.


	4. Punishment

   Stiles let out another agonized scream as Ennis stabbed another metal bar into his leg. The thin rods were sticking out from three different places in his body, now four. He had also suffered severe burns and they had taken out a few of his fingernails. His entire body was stinging. Ennis leaned in close his hands on the wall on either side of him.

   "Stiles this is a lesson that has to be learned. You can't escape us and you definitely can't hurt us without a negative reaction. You took advantage of our hospitality and now we're not gonna be so nice." Ennis whispered his breath hitting Stiles' cheek at every word. He didn't react so Ennis punched him in the stomach and went back upstairs.

   Stiles was once again tied up in the basement except now his arms were tied above his head and his feet were dangling about an inch or two off the ground. They were also tied. To add to that he was also almost completely naked except for a pair of underwear which he was extremely thankful for. They had stripped away most of his dignity and he was probably going to die in the next day or so at the rate they were going, probably sooner if they didn't let him down. At least they hadn't taken the metal rods out. He would've bled out already if they did. He also didn't think he had sustained any life threatening injuries. Well, they weren't life threatening now. They would probably get infected soon. He looked up at his arms. His hands were bright red and on the verge of changing a darker color. They were starting to go numb too. The rope that was holding him was digging into his wrists and there was blood on them. He let his head fall against his right arm. He was in a miserable state. He had been a fool to think he could survive whatever this was. He was human. He was a useless, weak, pathetic human and that was probably why the pack hadn't found him. He was going to die anytime now.

   A door opened up at the top of the stairs and someone came down them. He groaned and tried not to whimper at the thought of what Ennis would do to him next. How could any person stand to see someone in as much pain as he was and want to cause more?

   "Oh god," He heard a small female voice say. He opened his eyes and saw Morrell standing in front of him with a blanket draped over her arm. Her eyes were wide and tear filled as she realized what she had done.

   "Stiles, I-" She started. Stiles interrupted her with an angry glare.

   "Unless you plan on getting me down, get. out." He snapped with what little energy he had left. Morrell immediately went to the wall and started to untie him. She helped him to a sitting position on the ground and he let out another groan through clenched teeth at the pain in his arms. The sudden rush of blood to them hurt so much he wanted to put them back up. Morrell forced him to keep them down. He leaned against the wall and let out noises of pain through his clenched teeth. His eyes started to tear up and breathing became harder to do. He was gonna have another panic attack. He had already had one as they were torturing him. Morrell could see it and she pulled him into a tight reassuring hug. He wanted to pull away but he didn't have the energy. The hug was also calming him down. His mother used to do the same thing when he had panic attacks. He closed his eyes and pretended it was her. He pretended it was just a nightmare and that his cries had brought his mother to his room. He pretended the arms around him were comforting and not those of the woman who had betrayed him and sent him probably to his death. His breathing started to even out again. He opened his eyes and blinked away the tears there. After a few more calming breaths Morrell decided to try and convince him of her innocence again.

    "Stiles, I'm so sorry. I had no idea what they were going to do to you. I thought they would just bring you back and tie you up." She tried to plead forgiveness. Stiles leaned away from her and scoffed.

    "Why did you break the circle? We could've formulated a plan. We could've gotten out of there together. Why did you put me back here?" He demanded. He was shaking from the cold and the adrenaline and Morrell covered him in the blanket on her arm. If he hadn't needed it, he probably would've shoved her away.

    "I had to. We never would have gotten out or we would have been killed in the process. You needed to live Stiles." She tried to explain. He turned away from her and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them they shone with determination.

    "You'd better hope I don't live through this," He turned back to her and looked her dead in the eye, "because when I do you will be the first person I hunt down and kill."

****Derek's POV****

    "The Sheriff is coming down here. He wants to meet the rest of the pack." Derek told Chris who was still pouring over the map. They had started to draw out sections to search in. Chris looked up.

    "Should I call Allison?" He asked. Derek nodded. They would need all the help they could get on this search if they wanted to find Stiles before it was too late. He hoped to god it wasn't too late. He pulled out his phone and started to send out texts to his pack. They all of course texted they would be on their way in a matter of minutes. No one disobeyed him. He was the alpha. Derek returned to the table and caught the end of Chris' conversation. He pulled his weight up to sit on top of it next to the map.

    "Allison this isn't hunting. One of your friends is missing. Stiles was kidnapped so get your butt over here or you can say goodbye to your bow and all of your weapons. I will not hesitate to burn them all." Chris demanded. Derek wiped away the grin on his face before Chris could see it. He hung up and turned to see Derek staring at him.

    "Teenagers, am I right?" He asked with just a hint of sarcasm. Chris grimaced and looked back at the map.

   "When are yours gonna be here?" He asked. Derek shrugged. He was good at makign all this seem so nonchalant when he was internally freaking out and wondering if he would ever see Stiles again.

   "Probably in the next ten minutes or so." He responded. Chris looked at the map.

   "I think we should split up into groups of 2 or 3." Chris said adding to the plan they had been formulating.

   "Three werewolves for every human and groups of werewolves if there aren't enough humans. Melissa is coming with them so she can join the search." Derek suggested.

   "Will she be able to defend herself if they come across Stiles' location?" Chris asked. Derek nodded.

   "Give her a gun and she's more than capable. And we need all the help we can get." Derek responded. He knew Melissa was one of those bad ass females that you do not cross. She just hadn't had that much of a chance to prove it yet.

   The door slid open to reveal a good portion of his pack standing there. Erica walked in and jumped over the bar to look in the cabinets for something to eat. Boyd came to the table and sat down in a chair looking at the map and taking it all in. Peter strolled in slowly looking bemusedly at the two teens. He took a seat at the table as well.

   "Sorry, Erica wanted us to stop for ice cream but I told her no so she informed me she would be ransacking your kitchen." He told Derek by way of greeting. Erica and Boyd had both been living with Peter part time who had taken over their training for Derek. He couldn't quite handle Erica and Boyd just happened to follow Erica around like a puppy. Meanwhile, he had been focusing Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Stiles, and getting his pack to get along nicely. They had all started to bond and even Stiles joined in on the occasional movie night. Scott of course had no idea but they all thought it'd be best to keep it that way.

   "Erica I just bought ice cream don't eat it all." He told her.

   "No promises." She shouted from the kitchen. Her head was already in the freezer. The door slid open again and Derek looked back to see Jackson and Lydia stroll in. Lydia also took a seat at the table and Jackson followed suit.

   "So why are we here?" Lydia asked. Chris raised an eyebrow.

   "Stiles is missing." Derek told her. He hadn't told the pack what this meeting was all about just yet so he wasn't surprised to see their shocked faces.

   "What do you mean?" Erica asked sitting down with the ice cream she was no longer interested in.

   "Stiles was kidnapped by werewolves. We don't know who yet or where he is. Our first move was to tell the Sheriff about everything. He's on his way now. He wants to meet everybody." Derek explained.

   "You told the Sheriff? About werewolves?" A voice asked from behind them. Allison was standing in the open door. She shut it behind her and walked toward the table. She stood next to Chris and looked at everyone. They were slightly stunned to see her out and about especially considering she had cut off almost all contact with everyone including Lydia after her grandfather had a huge psychotic episode but Derek quickly moved on.

   "We had to. Stiles is his son and it will make all of this a lot easier. I want everyone to be nice. No changing in front of the sheriff. He almost shot Isaac when he saw him change. Peter, you don't speak. You don't talk at all. He's gonna have a hard enough time with realizing your alive." Derek ordered.  Peter gave him a playfully offended look.

   "Plus, Peter you're not so good at socializing. He might just shoot you because you annoy him." Jackson teased looking back at him. He smacked him over the back of the head and Derek rolled his eyes.

   The door slid open again and they all turned to see who it was. Scott and Isaac led the sheriff and Melissa through the door. The sheriff looked around as he walked in. Melissa had spotted Peter and immediately looked away. Derek had forgotten that they once upon a time had a thing. He assumed that Scott had told her everything though or he hoped he had. They didn't need unnecessary drama right now. He held out his hand to shake with the sheriff then turned back to his pack.

   "Uh sheriff, I'm assuming you know everyone here so I'll skip the introductions and go straight to the plan." Derek said. He gave the sheriff a moment or two to look over everyone there. Adjusting to who was and wasn't a werewolf in Beacon Hills was a bit harder than one would think.

   "Lydia?" He asked.

   "I believe she's a banshee but I can't be completely sure because she won't let me test that theory." Peter informed him. Derek shot him a glare.

   "I'm sorry. I'd rather not have you near my body after you attacked me on prom night and then haunted me until I brought you back from the dead." Lydia responded. Lydia and Peter were making progress with getting over the past. Peter had to apologize profusely and shower Lydia with designer handbags and shoes 

   "Peter stop talking." Derek growled. Peter made a zipper motion across his mouth and smiled. The sheriff raised an eyebrow and looked at Derek.

   "So, the plan is that we split up into groups of three. Two werewolves, one human per group and we search each section of the city until we find him." Derek explained. The sheriff nodded.

   "I can get my office to do door-to-doors whenever you have any suspicion of werewolves. I have to go let them in on the Stiles is missing situation. Keep in touch. I need to know how the search is going at all times." He informed them before turning to leave. Derek nodded.

   "Okay, Lydia you're with Jackson and Isaac. Melissa you're with Erica and Scott. Allison you're with Boyd. Peter, you're with Chris and I." Derek ordered. Everyone nodded and stood with their group of people. Chris was up next.

   "Lydia your group can search the rich sector. Make sure if any of you turn you stay out of sight. Melissa your group should search the industrial section of town. You need to go through abandoned buildings and warehouses that aren't visited often. Allison honey, you and Boyd go through Stiles' neighborhood. You can drive. Boyd stick to the woods and use your nose. Derek, Peter and I will search the preserve and the houses surrounding it. After we're done meet back here and cross out your section. If you find evidence or Stiles, you call us immediately. Do not charge in to save the day by yourself. If you do, Stiles and yourselves might be killed in the process. I'm talking to you especially Scott. Call first, do not take action until we get there and form a plan." Chris ordered. Everyone nodded and they were on their way. Chris handed out guns to the humans and Derek talked over who was driving with each group. Derek especially was in a hurry to get going because the sooner they went looking the sooner they'd find Stiles. He looked at the other two.

   "Well, this ought to be fun." Peter said with a wink.

   "Shut up, Peter." Derek and Chris responded in unison. They went downstairs and got in Chris' SUV. Then they were on their way. Derek hoped to all hell that they would find Stiles soon because every hour that passed with Stiles still missing stabbed at Derek's soul. Fear was growing the longer he was gone and Derek had even had to excuse himself to go in the bathroom for some private freak out time. He looked to Chris and then to Peter in the backseat. They were going to find Stiles even if it killed him in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few adjustments to the chapter. Not huge edits just some small ones. I know it had a lot of mistakes in it.


	5. Clues

   A sound worse than nails against a chalkboard screeched through the room waking Stiles instantly. His eyes were slow to adjust to the lighting since one of them was swollen shut and he had been sleeping so everything appeared as a blur at first.  He looked wildly in the direction of the continued assault on his ears. Ennis was carrying a metal crowbar and scraping it loudly against the concrete floor. He was coming closer and closer to where Stiles was huddled under a blanket. Sparks flew up from the path he was creating with the possibly lethal weapon and if Stiles wasn't tired and slightly hysterical this would've been one of the most ominous things he had ever had to sit through. The sight before him did fill him with a large amount of dread still. He started to flatten himself against the wall not really knowing why except for that it seemed like a good idea and he didn't have any other ones. Ennis stopped right in front of him and crouched down looking at him with a mischievous evil grin that instilled fear in Stiles' very soul.

   "Oh, don't worry Stiles. I'm not gonna hurt you this time. I'm here to wake you up. Ethan has to take you upstairs. I just wanted to freak you out a little bit." Ennis informed him with a smile. Ethan, who Stiles knew as one of the clones, stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Ennis to leave. Ennis looked at him with a bit of pity and quickly went upstairs. Ethan walked across the room and crouched down next to Stiles.

   "Can you walk?" He asked. Stiles raised his eyebrows and uncovered his legs so Ethan could see the metal rod that was still poking out of one. Ethan cringed and nodded.

   "Yeah okay, that's pretty bad. Let's get you upstairs and in some clothes." He suggested. Stiles didn't even have time to nod before Ethan was picking him up, blanket and all, and carrying him upstairs. Every movement hurt like crazy everywhere on his body especially where the rods and burns were. He let out a hiss of pain and Ethan automatically stopped.

   "What, what did I do?" He asked looking at Stiles' face. Stiles lifted a hand to wave it off and Ethan continued walking. He continued to make little noises and gasps of pain until he was finally laid back down on the bed he was in earlier. Ethan grabbed a pair of cargo shorts, a  large white wife beater and a hoodie. Stiles' face screwed up in pain as he sat up and pulled the blanket off. He went for the shorts first. They seemed like they'd be less painful. He let out another groan as he stood up and Ethan immediately materialized by his side to offer support. Stiles wasn't sure why he was being nice but he wasn't going to reject his help if it meant clothes and being out of the basement. Ethan handed him the shorts and helped him put them on. He grabbed the wife beater and pulled it over his head slowly and carefully trying to avoid the black eye and every other injury on his body. Ethan held up the hoodie and looked at Stiles.

   "You don't need this." He said draping it over his arm. He pulled Stiles' arm over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist to help him walk.

   "Where are we going?" He asked. Ethan was more dragging him then helping him walk but it looked convincing enough.

   "We have to change locations. Your little stunt had neighbors wondering what was going on." He explained. Stiles nodded.

   "Wouldn't want the neighborhood watch wondering about the kidnappers of the Sheriff's beloved son now, would we? Not when its just starting to get fun." Stiles replied sarcastically. Ethan dragged him into a messy garage in which a beautiful black Volvo XC60 was awaiting their arrival.

   "Damn you werewolves and you're questionably obtained amounts of money." Stiles muttered. This got Ethan to smile and though it was brief Stiles could tell that Ethan was warming up to him. Maybe Stiles wouldn't have to escape all on his own. If he warmed up to Ethan maybe Ethan would help him get out. Stiles reached out to stroke the car as they walked beside it. He had to sit in the backseat but even getting the chance to touch the gorgeous piece of engineering in front of him was enough to bring a man in his situation to the brink of tears. Ethan opened the door and set him inside. Stiles let his hands roam along the seats and smiled at the feel of the leather. Ethan rolled his eyes and shut the door. The garage door opened and Stiles looked up. The other clone was saying something to Ethan and Ethan was shaking his head. Stiles wasn't paying much attention to the words. He was more focused on the car and the pain of the shirt against the burns on his chest.

   The door to the garage opened again and Stiles saw Kali and Blind Guy come out. Kali led him to the passenger door and then crossed in front of the car to get in on the driver's side. Both of them got in the car and Kali started it. The engine purred to life and Stiles almost started to cry again. It was so beautiful. He was almost happy to be kidnapped if it meant he got to be with this car. The doors locked with an audible click and the garage doors started to open up. Stiles watched as the trees and houses sped by his tinted window. People were walking on the sidewalk talking casually as if nothing was wrong. Stiles looked to the passengers in the front seat, and then back to the window. If he could get there attention even for a second, he would be one step closer to escaping. He slowly and quietly inched his hand over to the window control button.

   "Stiles, the window lock is on." Kali warned. Stiles sighed and dropped his arm.

   "Why am I here? Why do you want me?" Stiles asked exasperatedly.

   "You're important to your pack and leverage is an important part of staying in power." The blind guy responded.

   "You've got the wrong human. I'm not even part of the pack." Stiles replied. Blind guy let out a chuckle.

   "For someone who's not part of the pack you sure spend a lot of time with them." He responded. Stiles let out a snort of disbelief.

   "So not only did you kidnap me, but you followed me too?" He asked. Another chuckle sounded from the front seat. Kali smirked.

   "Stiles we followed everyone in your pack." He explained further.

   "Well then why did you take me?" He asked angrily. His anger was only met with another chuckle.

   "I'm sorry, am I amusing you because last time I checked I'm not saying anything funny." Stiles snapped. Kali let out a warning growl.

   "Oh can it, you glorified guard dog." Stiles snapped again. Kali stomped on the breaks her eyes glowing furiously and her fangs bared.

   "Kali, I don't remember asking you to stop." The Blind Guy said coldly.

   "Duecallion, he called me a dog." She muttered through her teeth.

   "Kali, you've got to learn to control your emotions and Stiles you're walking on very thin ice here. I would be careful what you say to her." He warned them.

   "Look, Duecallion is it? I want some answers or its gonna be a lot harder to keep me in your possession." Stiles argued. He could practically feel the anger radiating from Kali but all he got from Duecallion was another chuckle.

   "Okay Stiles, what do you want to know?" He said with a smile. Stiles was tired of all his laughing.

   "I want to know why you even care about the pack. Why does it matter what a group of teenagers does? Who are you people, anyway?" Stiles demanded. Kali let out a snort of disbelief and made a sharp turn to the right. They passed a sign that told them they were leaving Beacon Hills and Stiles started to worry. If they went to far he'd never be found if anyone was even looking for him.

   "Stiles my pack is what's called an alpha pack. Basically, each member has had to kill all of their own pack to become a part of this one. Each of them is an alpha. I am the alpha of the alpha pack which makes me the most powerful wolf here. The more alphas I gain, the more powerful I am. Now if you're smart you'll see the reason I'm interested in your pack. Can you take a guess?" Duecallion paused for a second allowing Stiles time to answer.

   "You want Derek." Stiles didn't have to ask. He knew that had to be it.

   "Yes, his family was a particularly powerful branch of werewolves, none of which were easy to kill until the Argent woman came around. Derek thinks he can build a new pack and it will be similar to his old one but unfortunately his makeshift family is no where near powerful enough to really make it that way. Scott is the only one who shows real potential and he's more focused on following around the hunter girl then actually bettering his skills as a wolf. It will be easy to turn Derek against his pack." Duecallion explained.Stiles gritted his teeth and sat back to look out the window again. Kali took another turn leading right into a foresty area where some residents liked to go camping. There were a few cabins you could stay in if you drove far enough into the woods and had a reservation.

   "You're wrong you know, about Derek. He loves his pack. He would never kill them." Stiles said mentally trying to map out the route they were taking in case he had a chance at escape.

   "We shall see." Duecallion answered with a grin.

****Derek's POV****

   "Peter could you shut up." Chris snapped as he turned onto a dirt road. Derek sighed and looked out the window. The two had been bickering like an old married couple for the entire car ride and so far they hadn't caught a single scent or seen a single suspicious thing since they had started the drive. This was the fifth road they had taken and Derek was starting to get desperate. They had received a call from one of the other groups reporting nothing which had only made Derek more anxious. He had started fidgeting about ten minutes back but luckily Peter and Chris had the decency not to mention it yet. He stuck his head closer to the window and inhaled sharply. He caught the faintest bit of a familiar scent. It smelled like werewolf but he would have to get closer to check.

   "Stop here." Derek ordered. Chris stomped on the breaks and he got out. Peter was only seconds behind him.

   "What do you smell?" Peter asked quietly.

   "Possibly werewolf. I'm too far to tell. It smells like its coming from that way." He said pointing to his left farther into the woods. Peter took a deep through his nose and nodded. He had picked up the scent too. Derek took off through the woods. Peter informed Chris and then took off after him. The scent was getting stronger the more he ran. He was starting to pick up another scent too. A sweet scent that he recognized as the one that constantly drove him crazy. The scent that he never wanted to leave his flat but always eventually did. He stopped.

   "Stiles," He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry. Words can not explain. I did not mean to disappear. Here is your chapter. You deserve it for all the waiting I put you through. I am a terrible person. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Searching For You

****Derek's POV****

   Something was off about Stiles' scent. It was old and it sure as hell wasn't the Stiles he was used to. It was laced with fear and desperation. Derek pushed himself to run faster. He knew Stiles wouldn't be there but he needed something to bring back to the pack and something to keep him from having a nervous breakdown. A shirt, a pair of pants, even a pair of fucking socks would satisfy him at this point. A break in the treeline provided a distraction from his thoughts. He came to an abrupt stop and scanned the area making sure he wouldn't come across any unwanted surprises. Peter almost crashed into him but managed to stop just in time.

   "What are they on a budget? This is a poor excuse for an evil lair." Peter remarked. Derek couldn't disagree.

   The small building, if you could even call it that, was so badly damaged by age and neglect that it looked as though the slightest breeze might blow it down. The wood plank walls were covered in peeling white paint and rotting away so that you could see the interior through the tiny holes. The roof had many missing shingles and a large branch had broken through the left side. There were no windows, at least not any that Derek could see. It was really more of a shack.

   "Get Chris here preferably with the car and his equipment. Stiles was here." Derek ordered Peter. He started toward the shack cautiously. It didn't smell like anyone had been there for at least a day. That was a bad sign. That meant Stiles was long gone, again. He crept into the house quickly looking around to make sure there were no surprises. A broken circle of mountain ash covered the floor. It looked as though someone had been dragged through it which only filled Derek with more anxiety and fear. There were spots of blood on the ground to his left but he could already tell it didn't belong to Stiles.

   "He must've put up a fight. This is werewolf blood." Peter remarked walking over to the spatter. He knelt down next to it and swiped a finger through. He held it up for closer examination.

   "The smell is too potent to be a beta. This is Alpha blood. You'd better hope to hell, Stiles didn't harm their alpha or he's already dead." Peter informed him with a grim look. Derek felt the color leave his face, he felt the sharp stab of terror and even worse grief. A grief almost as bad as the day he lost Laura, almost as bad as the day he lost his entire family.

   "We can't assume he's dead until we have tangible proof, Peter." Derek snapped. He just wished he could follow his own advice. 

****Stiles' POV****

   Stiles sighed again. He had done it only a thousand times in the two hours they had been there but no one had told him to shut up so he kept doing it. He was tied to another chair but this time he was in an attic. A creepy most likely spider-infested attic that was off limits to people renting out these cabins. It looked like these guys didn't really care if it was off limits which made sense. I mean if you're gonna kidnap a minor you might as well put him in the off limits attic. He looked down at his body but then realized how terrible of an idea that was when he saw the metal rods poking out. He looked straight ahead and squeezed his eyes shut.

   "Think of puppies, Stiles. Puppies prancing through the pansies." Stiles muttered trying not to throw up. He did not need to throw up right now. His situation was grim enough without being covered in vomit.

   "Hey, ya know I could get tetanus from these rods or a bad infection, I mean none of these burns or cuts have been cleaned. You wouldn't want your leverage to die on you, would you?" Stiles asked loudly. He heard the scraping of a chair. He was hoping whoever came up was nice and in a good mood but chances are it would be Ennis. He was the official Stiles handler ever since Stiles escaped.

   The attic door creaked open and he heard footsteps as someone stomped up the stairs. He should've kept his mouth shut. Ennis wasn't very merciful and he especially didn't like when Stiles complained. If he hadn't been so worried about the very real possibility of his death he wouldn't have said a word. The person that was walking up the stairs was emerging very fast with every step. It was Ennis, just as Stiles had suspected. He shrank back in his chair as Ennis approached him. The werewolf leaned down in front of him and put a hand on either arm of the chair.

   "Would you like me to take them out?" He asked menacingly.

   "So that I can bleed out in this chair? I don't think so." Stiles responded squirming as far back as he could in the chair. Ennis let out a growl and Stiles stopped moving and looked him straight in the eyes.

   "Look pal, I'm  tied up and I've got a bunch of rods sticking out of me. If you don't want me to be so snarky you should learn how to treat me a little nicer." Stiles snapped. Ennis stood up and turned to his torture table.

   "I don't get it." He said shaking his head and picking up a hot iron and examining it. Stiles tensed up.

   "A person in your position should be very polite and quiet but you," Ennis pointed the iron at him," you're a snarky little brat. I really don't get it." 

   He brought the iron closer to Stiles' thigh but didn't press it to his skin.

   "Why does your pack even want you around?" He asked with a mischievous smile. This struck a nerve. Stiles had been asking himself the same question since Scott had left the pack. Stiles spat in his face and leaned back. he braced himself for what would come next.

   Ennis hesitated for a second trying to process if Stiles had actually just done that. Then, with a vicious growl he pressed the iron into Stiles' skin. Stiles let out a pained scream through clenched teeth. Ennis took off the iron. He looked at Stiles' exposed chest and pressed the iron to his collarbone. Stiles let out a real scream that time. Ennis took the iron off again but Stiles' sounds of pain didn't stop. His skin stung like crazy, his entire body ached. He couldn't take much more. This was all too much.

   "I could torture you all day! Do you understand that? As long as you're alive it doesn't matter how hurt you are." Ennis said in an amused tone. He turned back to his table and ran his fingers along various torture devices. He picked up a knife and grinned. He touched it to Stiles' arm pressing it in just hard enough to cause pain but not hard enough to draw blood. With a quick movement of his wrist he created a long thin cut up Stiles' arm causing a hiss of pain from the teen. He reached out and grabbed the salt.

   "Since you're worried about infection." He explained. He poured it on Stiles' cuts, then moved to his burns, and then even went as far as to pour it on the gaping holes where the rods were sticking out. Stiles barely contained his groans and screams of pain through his still clenched teeth and leaned his head back against the chair. Ennis put the salt back on the table and patted Stiles on the shoulder causing more pain and noise from Stiles. Tears were flowing freely now. Stiles couldn't contain it. He held back a sob and watched as Ennis disappeared down the stairs. He closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing.

   He needed to get out of here soon, before he died.

****Derek's POV****

   They had found a trail. Chris was searching the tiny house while they followed it. From what they could tell Stiles must have escaped and ran to the shack. They didn't know where he had escaped from yet but Derek could tell they were close. He could smell panic and anger from the wolves going after him though they didn't smell like normal betas. Derek refused to question this until he had a better idea where Stiles was. He ran quietly through the forest following Peter this time. A more recent scent of Stiles was in the air. They were close. Peter came to a stop and Derek did the same examining the house in front of him. It was a nice big house with at least two stories that had a yard that opened up to the forest. It looked nothing like the evil lair Peter had been expecting but Derek supposed this made sense. 

   "The scent's not that old." Peter commented. Derek's heart sped up a bit. They were close to finding him.

   "Call Chris and tell him where we are, then help me search the house. Its getting pretty dark so we need to search fast. Hopefully we can find something to bring back to the pack." Derek ordered Peter before walking up to the house. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before breaking a window and sliding through. It was dark but Derek was an alpha werewolf. He crossed the small bedroom and turned on a light. He could smell blood and the thick scent of alpha. He still couldn't smell any betas and the possible meaning of that twisted a knot in Derek's stomach. He ventured farther into the house keeping in mind that this was enemy territory. He heard the sounds of Peter climbing through the window he too had come through and waited for him to catch up. Peter crept toward him and stopped beside him awaiting orders. 

   "Did you get ahold of Chris?" He asked. 

   "Yes, he's on his way he told me to open the garage." Peter responded before dissapearing into the darkness of the house. Derek couldn't hear any heartbeats. He couldn't smell any fresh scents. No one was here except him and Peter. This was not good. 

   He walked into the hallway and let his nose lead him through the house. There was a faint smell of blood that he could tell belonged to Stiles. He kept walking until he reached a flight of stairs. He heard the garage door opening as he started down them. The strong scent of bleach burned at his nose. 

   He flicked on the basement light and had to muffle a groan. There was nothing, that is except for the faint smell of Stiles' blood and the strong cover up of bleach. He bolted up the stairs and started to tear through the house. He needed a lead. He needed some clue. He had to find Stiles. 

   The living room was empty. The kitchen was empty. The dining room was empty. The first two bedrooms were empty. The bathrooms were empty. It was all empty. There was nothing. He stopped in the third bedroom and fell to his knees. He couldnt bother with searching anymore. He knew that he wouldn't find anything.

   "Derek." Peter said interrupting his despairing thoughts. Derek looked around not bothering to hide the pain on his face. He didn't have the energy to hold it back anymore.

   "We... found something." He explained. Derek stood and followed Peter to the garage. Chris stood in front of his car examining the wall opposite him. Derek turned and what he saw there filled him with even more terror. He didn't think it was possible to feel much more. His heart was likely to explode.

   "An Alpha pack." Chris said pointing to the wall. Derek reached forward and touched the distorted triskele that symbolized their coming reign of terror. 

   Taped to the wall in the middle of the symbol was a piece of paper. It fluttered in the breeze that came from the open garage door that Chris must've been too shocked to close. Derek ripped it off with a viciousness that he knew would only intensify if he ever got his hands on Stiles' kidnappers.

   A phone number was written on the paper. Underneath was a message. 

    _Lets talk soon, Derek. He doesn't have much time left._ _  
_


	7. Meeting of Enemies

****Derek's POV****

   "You want us to talk to them? They're gonna kill us first chance they get. It's a trap." Scott yelled. Derek was getting really tired of his constant rebellious teen act. The alpha in him screamed to punish the ignorant and disrespectful wolf in front of him but he pushed that away. 

   "If they wanted to kill us they would have already. We didn't even know they were in town. They could've easily taken us out before this. They want something." Peter shot back. Scott was silent.

   "Well, I'm going with you then." Scott insisted refusing to be cooperative yet again.

   "I already said I'm taking Boyd, Peter, Chris, Allison, Lydia and Isaac. Erica, Jackson and you can continue the search. Chances are they'll leave Stiles where they've been keeping him with only one wolf. If you find him you can surprise them. Also you three have tempers which wont help matters when we meet this pack." He explained. Scott looked to the other two with disbelief. Erica shrugged and Jackson let out a huff. 

   "You can't keep me from going." Scott replied defiantly.

   "Scott if they think it's a good idea you'll follow their lead." Melissa ordered crossly. Scott turned on her but she silenced him with a quirk of her eyebrows.

   "Melissa, can you keep him in line. We can't have him follow us and I'd rather not knock him out and lock him in a mountain ash circle." Chris requested politely. Melissa smiled and ruffled Scott's hair.

   "I've got it under control." She responded. Scott grumbled and she smacked him over the back of the head. Jackson and Erica snickered.

   "This'll be fun." Erica whispered fist-bumping Jackson. Derek shot them a look and they stopped.

   "We'll leave in about twenty minutes. Allison, you can drive Lydia and Isaac. Boyd, Peter, you ride with Derek and I." Chris ordered. Allison looked unhappy but Derek couldn't tell exactly what about. Probably the entire situation. He would have to talk to Chris about her later. For now he would just have to trust her to protect his pack.

****Stiles' POV****

   Stiles felt light-headed. He didn't know it was possible for a person to live this long with metal rods inside of them yet here he was. Barely living proof that the human race was extrembly durable. Ennis hadn't been up in a while. No one had. He was extremely thirsty. He was also hungry but he didn't want to eat because there were a lot of open wounds on his stomach that ached when he moved.

   "Can someone bring me some water?" He requested softly. It was the first time he had spoken in hours which was a real track record for him in this place. Self preservation had finally won over helping him to keep his mouth shut tight.

   Footsteps came up the stairs. He could already tell they didnt belong to Ennis. This person didn't stomp. He strained his neck a bit to see his visitor and was pleasantly surprised to see Ethan with a bottle of water. He approached Stiles awkwardly trying to avoid looking at the tortured parts of his body. 

   "Its actually a lot worse than it looks." Stiles joked. Ethan pulled up a chair in front of him and unscrewed the cap from the water. He carefully trickled it into Stiles mouth. It was probably the best feeling in the world when the water hit his desert dry throat. He gulped down half the bottle before Ethan stopped.

   "Don't want you to get sick." He explained putting the cap back on the bottle. He pulled out a yogurt and a spoon from his pocket and Stiles eyed it hungrily. Ethan peeled the aluminum top off and took out a spoonful. He put the spoon to Stiles' mouth and the teen ate it quickly. They continued this way for about a minute.

   "Why are you being so nice to me?" Stiles asked. The question had been burning in him since Ethan had showed up with the bottle of water.

   "Pity, I guess, a little guilt, mostly just to spite Ennis. The guy is a jack ass. Also I'm the only one here right now, besides you, of course." He explained. Stiles nodded. Ethan put the bottle of water to his lips again and he drank greedily from it.

   Stiles thought back to his conversation with Duecallion about how all the wolves had become part of his pack. Stiles wondered how such a tame person could be a killer.

   "How did you become a part of this fucked up group?" Stiles asked. Ethan smirked. 

   "They're not so bad. We may be killers but we're still family." He responded giving him abother bite of yogurt. 

   "Did you kill your pack?" He asked. Ethan looked down at his lap.

   "My brother and I killed them together." He said spooning another bite of yogurt. Stiles was suddenly uneasy. If he was willing to betray his pack then who knew what he would do. He couldn't trust him. Ethan seemed to read his mind and rolled his eyes.

   "They weren't good people. We were omegas and you should know by now being an omega is probably the most depressing thing in the world. Duecallion taught us how to morph together and we took them all out." Ethan explained continuing to feed Stiles the yogurt. Stiles was still uneasy but less so now that he knew the full reasoning. He wasn't gonna push it anyways. The yogurt was probably the best tasting food he had ever been served. 

   "I don't think Derek is ever going to join us. I just hope for your sake that, Duecallion doesn't realize that." Ethan said scraping the last of the yogurt. 

   "I'll probably end up dea anyways. My chance of survival is pretty slim if I don't get out of here soon." Stiles responded eyeing the empty yogurt cup. Ethan looked down at the ground.

   "You got any more food? Preferably something a little more filling that's still easy to chew." Stiles continued trying to pass the awkward moment. Ethan nodded and got up. Stiles listened to his stomping retreat down the stairs and waited.

   A wave of exhaustion hit him and he let his head fall back against the chair. He was in sorry shape. He kept up an act in front of the wolves but he wouldn't be able to much longer. He didn't want to show weakness but he knew that if he didn't get medical help soon he would die.

   The sound of Ethan coming up the stairs brought Stiles out of his morbid thoughts and he lifted his head. He gave it a little shake but then stopped because it hurt. Ethan came in and sat down again this time with a small plastic cup of fruit. Stiles beamed at the wolf.

   "Would you look at that?" He said in wonder. Staring at the fruit in his hands. Ethan scooped out a bite and fed it to him. He couldn't supress the moan that came. He was so hungry and especially with the amount of blood loss he was having a hard time keeping up his energy. 

   "So do you think I should be worried about these little poles in my body?" He asked trying to keep up conversation. Ethan leaned forward to examine them more closely. 

   "Worry about the ones in your torso. The others shouldn't result in too much damage." The other teen informed him. Ethan fed Stiles another bite and Stiles looked down at his arm.

   "Okay be honest would you rather sit here and feed me when you could be doing anything else or do you want to unchain one of my hands so I can feed myself?" He asked. It was worth a shot. The worst he could do is stop feeding him. Ethan rose an eyebrow.

   "Really? You think I'm gonna be the one to let you escape?" He asked. Stiles gave up. He let himself hunch over to relieve the pressure on his back and sighed. He looked at Ethan and then sat back. Ethan gave him another bite.

   "What's the point of feeding me if you're just gonna let me die anyways." Stiles asked genuinely curious as to what the answer could be. Ethan didn't respond immediately choosing to think it over instead of outright answering him.

   "You're not gonna die, Stiles." He responded. Stiles let out a snort and looked down at his body.

   "Yeah you know what the metal rod sticking out of my stomach looks pretty harmless now that I think about it. I just needed time to adjust." He responded sarcastically. Ethan sighed.

   "I'll free one of your hands if you stop whining." Ethan reasoned. Stiles made it a point to shut his mouth and then gave the other teen a happy grin. He got up and grabbed the knife. Stiles flinched as Ethan brought it toward him which brought a snicker from the other boy. He cut the thick rope with one quick tug. Then he handed him a cup of fruit and left a water bottle in his lap.

   "Now let me watch TV." He demanded. Stiles nodded and watched him go. He listened as his footsteps retreated to a different part of the cabin before coming up with an escape plan.

   There was a knife on the table nearby. There was a pile of nails. There were a few other torture devices that Stiles didn't want to look at. Stiles opened his bottle and took a drink. He heard the TV turn on and the volume go up. He opened the fruit cup and ate it. 

   Stiles figured, if he was gonna get out, he'd need to get rid of his bodyguard, or at least incapacitate him in some way. To do that he would need to escape the ropes and find something in the attic. He sighed and took another drink of water. A stair creaked and he froze in place. The TV was still blaring so it couldn't be Ethan. He waited and listened for another sound. After a few minutes of nothing, Stiles continued his plotting.

He was about to reach for the knife when a head appeared at the top of the stairs. Ms. Morrel peeked up at him. She put a finger to her mouth. Stiles watched curiously as she silently came up the rest of the stairs. She threw him a tiny cloth bag and then left. A note was tied to the bag.

    _I'm sorry. I was wrong. They want to kill you._

  Stiles read the note three times still not fully believing what had just happened. Then he opened the bag. It contained more of the magic silence stuff that he had used last time to escape. His first thought was that she was tricking him. She had betrayed him before. She could do it again. 

   Ethan had said that all the wolves were gone for the night though. This could be the only real chance he could get before he died. He took another swig of the water bottle and then went to work. He uttered the incantation that she had written on the back of the note and tied the bag to his belt buckle.

   "Hey Ethan!" Stiles yelled. there was no response. Stiles smiled. He grabbed the knife and started to saw at his ropes. Slowly but surely he got his other hand free and moved to his feet. It was difficult to bend due to his mangled state but adrenaline had kicked in giving him the motivation to work through the pain. He got free of the ropes and stood up using the table to support himself. He tucked the knife into the pocket of his shorts and grabbed the nails. 

   Walking was extremely painful but he pushed on letting himself make the pained noises. He got to the stairs and placed the nails in the dark shadowed part of the steps. Hopefully Ethan would step on them and it would hold him up. Stiles then continued down the stairs and observed his surroundings. 

   The living room was down the hall. The front door opened up to it. The kitchen had a back door which was to the doorway to the right of the living room. That was his best bet. He wasn't in the shape to climb through windows. He slowly made his way down the hall. Straining his ears to hear Ethan's every move. 

   The TV sound stopped and the sound of Ethan getting off the couch filled Stiles with terror. He couldn't be caught. He ducked into the room to his left and hid behind the door. He listened as Ethan went into the kitchen. Bags rustled, cabinets opened and closed and then footsteps made their way back to the couch. Stiles let out a sigh of relief when the sounds of the TV resumed play. 

   He crept down the hall again keeping his ear close to the wall on his left. He could hear the crunch of whatever Ethan was enjoying and his stomach rumbled. He was glad the wolf couldn't hear him. He made it down the hall and peeked around the corner to see Ethan completely focused on the TV. Stiles made a break for it and waddled into the kitchen quickly disappearing around the corner. He crossed the room and opened the back door. Then he quickly closed it behind him and bolted down the road. He followed it for about ten minutes before he slowed his pace to an awkward shuffle. His body ached so badly that if he hadn't been riding an adrenaline rush he would have collapsed.

   He had gotten away. Now he just needed to find a phone.

****Derek's POV****

   Derek walked up to the burnt shell of the Hale House with a confident swagger. His pack followed suit. The humans stayed outside stationed in trees with weapons waiting to take someone down. He kicked open the door and looked around. A man with sunglasses and a walking stick sat on the ground. A man, a woman, and a teenage boy sat with him. Derek took a seat across from them and instructed his pack to do the same with a flick of his wrist.

   "So you're the famous Duecallion?" Derek asked unimpressed. This earned him a snarl from the man and a smirk from Duecallion.

   "Indeed, I am. Derek, I'm presuming." He said holding out a hand in Derek's direction. Derek didn't take it. He couldn't shake the hand of a man who took Stiles away from him.

   "Where is Stiles?" He demanded.

   "Derek, now aren't you the least bit interested in why we're here or why we took him in the first place?" He asked his smile still in place. Derek rolled his eyes.

   "Not particularly but I have a feeling you'll tell me anyways." He replied. This caused a snarl from the woman. He flashed her a smile. 

   "Derek, we think you have the potential to join our alpha pack." He said shocking Derek to the core. He was completely silent for a few moments but his poker face never slipped. He knew what it meant to join an alpha pack, what you had to do.

   "What does Stiles have to do with that?" He asked. 

   "The boy is just a form of persuasion." He told him. Derek had to hold back a snarl. 

   "Then why was his blood in your basement?" He demanded.

   "He tried to escape. We had to teach him a lesson." The man growled. Boyd let out a warning growl which was silenced by a wave of Derek's hand.

   "Where is Stiles?" Derek demanded again. Duecallion was silent. 

   "I thought we could have a civil conversation Derek." He finally said. Derek narrowed his eyes.

   "You kidnapped a human member of my pack. You don't get civil." Derek snarled. Duecallion grimaced.

   A phone started to buzz from his side of the room and Derek rolled his eyes. 

   "It's Ethan." the teenage boy said quietly. Duecallion motioned for the phone and it was given to him.

   "Excuse me a moment." He said to Derek before getting up to take the call. He was gone for less than a minute. Derek could hear angry muttering but couldn't make out the words. Then he came back.

   "I'm afraid we'll have to cut this meeting short." Duecallion informed them. Derek stood angrily. 

   "Trouble in paradise?" Peter asked putting an arm around Derek to keep him from losing his temper. Duecallion smiled. 

   "You're boy is a bit of a troublemaker." He responded. Then one by one they all left. Derek and his pack watched them go barely containing their rage. He wanted to attack but he didn't know if his pack could handle the Alphas. 

   Just then Derek's phone started to vibrate. He pulled it out and saw that an unknown number was calling. He answered.

   "Hello?" He snapped.

   "Thank god, Derek?" the voice cried. 

   "Stiles?" He asked with disbelief.

   "Yes, I need help. I'm in one of those timeshare cabins on the outskirts of town. I'm in pretty bad shape. I need you to hurry." He said quickly. Derek's heart was racing.

   "On my way." Derek responded Before hanging up. The rest of the pack was listening in and was already rushing out the door to the cars. Derek took off through the woods knowing that running would be faster in his case.

   He bolted through the woods pushing himself to run harder than he ever had in his life.

   He was going to get Stiles back this time. 

 


	8. Reunited

****Stiles' POV****

   Stiles set the phone back on the reciever and looked around. He had stumbled by one of the older cabins and by some stroke of luck the cabin had a phone. Stiles was so afraid that it wouldn't work or Derek wouldn't answer his phone but when he had heard the Sourwolf reply he was almost speechless. He had never been so relieved to hear that beautiful voice.

   He didn't really understand why he had called Derek of all people. The man's favorite pastime was to slam him into walls but at the same time Stiles just felt safe around Derek. He felt content whenever they were together. It just felt right to be around Derek. If he needed anything right now it was a strong alpha werewolf he felt safe around.

   Stiles let out a sigh and sat down. The adrenaline had gotten him this far but it had just about run out. The metal rods had shifted while he was running tearing at the holes they had already created. He was in an unimaginable amount of pain. Not to mention blood was leaving his body at an alarming rate. He didn't want to take anything out though. It could possibly kill him and he didn't want that.

   He looked down at the little bag that kept him undetectable and realized Derek wouldn't be able to find him even if he did make it before the Alpha pack. If he took it off and Derek wasn't close he would be back in the hands of Ennis.

   "Shit." He snapped. He reached for the phone and pulled it off the little table to set it in his lap. He dialed Derek's number again.

   "Stiles? Where are you?" Derek demanded as he picked up the phone. Stiles liked that he sounded concerned.

   "I'm sorry. I'm wearing this thing that makes me undetectable to the supernatural. When I take it off you have to be fast or the alpha pack will find me. Derek you have to find me first, okay?" Stiles explained.

   "I already lost you to them once it's not gonna happen again." Derek promised. he sounded so sincere that Stiles couldn't help but trust him. He reached down and ripped the pouch off and threw it across the room.

   "Okay it's gone." He told him. Derek hung up and Stiles was alone again. He dropped the phone and stared at the pouch. There was no escaping from the alpha pack again. He wouldn't have even been able to this time if Morell hadn't suddenly appeared. He still couldn't really believe that she had been there. It was so random and out of the blue.

   He heard the door open and he whipped his head around to see who it was. Derek was standing in the doorway staring down at Stiles' mangled body. Stiles had never been more happy to see anyone in his life.

   "Derek?" Stiles asked. The wolf dropped to his knees next to Stiles and pulled him close carefully avoiding his injuries. Stiles hugged back with all the energy he could muster. He had Derek again. He thought he was going to die and now he was in Derek's arms.

   A howl interrupted their sweet reunion. He couldn't tell if it was one of his pack or an alpha. Derek scooped Stiles up and took off out the door. Another howl rang through the air and this time Stiles recognized it. It was Peter and it was close. Stiles snuggled closer to Derek and watched his face as he ran. It was a nice face. Stiles had always appreciated Derek's face and his body, especially now that it was saving his life.

   He heard a car door open and looked around. They were getting into Chris' car. Peter was in the passenger seat and Boyd was in the back. Another car had just skidded to a stop behind them. Stiles knew that was the rest of the pack.

   "Boy, am I glad to see you guys." He said smiling at Boyd. Derek still hadn't released him which Stiles realized he didn't mind. Derek was comfortable and he was tired. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he was getting blood all over everything.

   "He needs a doctor. Do you think Deaton can handle this?" Boyd asked. Chris shook his head and sped up. 

   "These injuries are too serious. He needs to be in the hospital." Chris responded already speeding in that direction.

   Stiles' eyelids started to droop. He was really tired after all the running and the panic and the saving.

   "Derek, he's closing his eyes." Boyd said. Derek gave Stiles a little shake. He groaned in response.

   "I'm tired." He mumbled. 

   "Can you just stay awake until we get to the hospital?" Derek asked him quietly. Stiles tried to shake his head no but it hurt. Derek pushed his head back to lay on his shoulder. He had a comfortable shoulder. 

   "Did you tell the others that we're on our way to the hospital?" Stiles asked trying not to fall asleep. 

   "Boyd," Derek ordered. Boyd did just that. His voice was the only sound in the car. It was soothing to Stiles. He had missed the pack. 

   "So Stiles, how was your stay in the wolves den?" Peter asked. Derek gave him a warning growl but Stiles just chuckled.

   "Its okay Derek. He's just trying to keep me conversating so I don't go to sleep. You're really comfortable though. I might fall asleep anyways." He mumbled letting his eyelids droop again. If he wasn't dying he'd probably be embarrassed that he said that.

   "Stiles, how many wolves were there?" Chris asked. Stiles wasn't really in the mood for an interrogation but he didn't think Chris would let it go. He closed his eyes to remember better.

   "There was the one with the toenails, the girl, Kali. There was Duecallion. You probably know him. He's blind, did you know that? There's the clones or maybe they're twins. I don't know. They morph together though and make one big wolf. Aiden and Ethan. Ethan's nicer than the rest. He gave me food and dressed me and stuff. Then there's Ennis." Stiles stopped. The pain and horror that Ennis had inflicted on him was something that Stiles didn't want to relive. Just saying his name brought back memories that Stiles didn't want to remember. 

   "What's Ennis like Stiles?" Chris asked. Stiles started to shake his head.

   "No, I don't want to talk about him." He muttered. He felt Derek tense up. He knew the pack needed this information but the torture was still fresh in his mind. 

   "Okay Stiles, that's fine. Was there anyone else helping the pack?" Chris asked. 

   "Ms. Morell was there. She took care of me until I escaped the first time. Then she helped me escape the second time, I think." Stiles explained. He still had a hard time believing all this was real.

   "Our grade counselor?" Boyd asked. Stiles nodded.

   "She's like Deaton. She's afraid of them. That's why she's helping them." Stiles added. He felt it was important for them to know she wasn't volunteering her services to the alpha pack. Silence filled the car.

   "We're almost there Stiles." Peter told him. 

   "Stiles, did they tell you what they wanted?" Derek asked him. Stiles opened his eyes and looked at him. It was important he get this point across

   "They want you to join their pack. You can't do it. I told them you wouldn't. You love your pack. You couldn't kill them. I told them they were in the wrong place." Stiles said. Derek nodded and pulled him a little closer.

   The car stopped and Derek was out of it in no time with Stiles still cradled in his arms. Chris had stopped right by the hospital's ER doors. They slid open just before Derek crashed through them.

   "Somebody help me!" He yelled. He was swarmed with medical personnel and suddenly Stiles was no longer in Derek's arms. He was on a stretcher being asked a bunch of questions he couldn't answer. 

   He could hear Derek answering the same questions and he focused on his voice. His stretcher started to move away from Derek and he panicked. Derek couldn't leave. What if they came back. He couldn't go back to Ennis. He started to push the doctors away from him.

   "Derek!" He yelled. He shoved another doctor away from him. They were trying to restrain him and succeeding. He was too weak to fight. 

   "Derek!" He yelled again. He heard an order to sedate him and started to panic more. He didn't want to be sedated. A needle pricked his arm and he tried to fight the hands holding it but there were too many. He was hyperventilating. They would get him if he was sleeping. They would find him and take him and this time he wouldn't be able to escape. He'd be back with Ennis in another secret room with more rods and irons and brands and knives and salt. 

   His vision started to blur. He could feel the sedative working. His entire body started to relax, against orders from his screaming brain. Then his eyelids started to droop. His brain started to quiet. He was losing consciousness. 

   Then it was all black.

****Derek's POV****

   Derek's heart had shattered when he saw Stiles panic on the stretcher, when he started to yell his name. He wanted to shove this idiot in front of him out of the way and follow. He wanted to make sure Stiles was okay, to calm him down but he stayed. He couldn't go after him, he knew that. 

   Boyd, Chris, and Peter had come in only a minute after Derek and were now helping to answer questions. The doctor directed them to sit down in the waiting room which they had just caused a big scene in and they did, ignoring the stares of the people in it. 

   He was covered in blood but all he could think about was Stiles. The thought of him being tortured killed him. He thought that he could protect his pack. He thought that he was finally on track to becoming the Alpha his mother had once been.

   Not long after they had arrived the othes burst into the room providing relief from his depressing thoughts. Allison, Lydia and Isaac ran over to them. Chris explained the situation and they all sat down. Isaac chose to sit on the floor and lean against Derek's legs. Lydia sat in the chair next to him and held his hand tightly. Boyd pressed his shoulder into Derek's. Derek appreciated the comfort from his pack. He just wished all of them were here.

   "The other's are on their way. Melissa is driving them and the Sheriff is on his way too. They're bringing you a change of clothes, Derek." Chris informed them. Derek stared blankly at the wall across from him. Stiles had been in such bad shape. He couldn't get the image of him sitting against the wall, mangled up like that when he found him.

   The sheriff arrived about five minutes later. Chris again, explained the situation. The Sheriff sat down next to the man completely dumbstruck. Derek felt the same way. Not long after, the last of their party arrived. Chris retold the story once more and Melissa and Scott took a seat next the Sheriff. Melissa handed over a shirt and a pair of pants that he knew had probably come from his closet. He nodded a thanks and got up. he changed in the bathroom off the waiting room quickly and returned to his seat.

   Erica sat down next to Isaac in front of him and he put his arm around her. Lydia had gotten up to give Jackson her chair and sat in his lap. She held onto Derek's hand again. Peter shifted closer to Boyd so that their arms touched. Chris grabbed Peter's hand and held on. Allison surprised them all and sat down on the floor in front of Peter and Chris. Her back resting against their legs. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought.

   This was how his pack comforted each other. Even the humans who didn't know a thing about pack dynamics could sense that this was what they needed to do. Scott had never really understood that. He had an omega personality. Derek was trying to break him and get him to understand but he was stubborn. Derek knew he would get it eventually. He just hoped it was soon. They would need every wolf they could get if this Alpha pack decided to attack and he thought Scott could be a valuable member to the pack. He had seen him progressing in school and with his friends. The boy was maturing.

   They waited for about half an hour. Melissa repeatedly tried to figure out Stiles' state but she only got back small pieces. Then a doctor came in and he headed straight for them. He didn't look upset but he didn't look happy either. The man was experienced when it came to keeping a poker face.

   "Mr. Stilinski can I speak with you please?" He asked. The sheriff stood and they walked to the other side of the room. Derek could still hear their conversation, as could all of the wolves. They were taking him into surgery to remove the metal rods. He was stable but there was a large possibility that the surgery could go wrong. The sheriff signed a few peices of paper and he was back. He gave everyone the update and sat back down. 

   Derek couldn't help but admire that even though the man was in crisis he still felt it was his job to take care of others. His son was being operated on and he was taking the time to explain Stiles' condition to his friends even though it wasn't expected of him.

   Then they waited. They waited for hours. A doctor would come out every once and a while to tell them they had removed a rod or two. It wasn't enough for Derek. He wanted to see Stiles. He wanted to hold Stiles. He wanted to kiss his forehead and comfort him but all he could do was wait.

   Erica dragged Boyd and Peter to the gift shop to get Stiles presents. They returned with five bags and a big group of balloons. Derek counted fifteen. He had learned that Erica's form of grieving was to buy a lot of stuff. This worked out well for Peter because his form of greiving was to spend a lot of money. This was only a distraction from the waiting. Eventually they sat back down and waited some more.

   The sun started to rise and they waited. Some fell asleep, others stared blankly. Melissa ordered an employee to get everyone coffee. A few started to cry but were soon hushed into silence. It was the worst feeling in the world to sit and wait. Derek hated it. He wanted to take action. He wanted to hunt down Ennis. When Chris had mentioned him in the car to Stiles. He had felt the boy tense up. He had heard the fear in his voice when he said he didn't want to talk about him and the way his heartbeat had sped up at just the mention of his name. He wanted to tear the man limb from limb. He wanted to wipe him from the face of the earth. He wanted to kill them all. 

   A doctor came out. He was different from the one that had been updating them. He asked to speak to the Sheriff but he requested the doctor speak to all of them.

   "Stiles made it through the surgery. He's suffered extensive injuries. He's had to get many stitches and a lot of his body is covered in bandages. He needs to be careful not to move too much for the next few weeks maybe even months. Luckily, none of the rods paralyzed him. He'll be sore but he should regain complete function of his limbs. He should be awake soon. You can come in and see him if you'd like but not all of you at the same time. He might feel overcrowded." the Doctor informed them. There were cheers and high fives and hugs exchanged. They all stood up to sort out who would go. The sheriff got their attention.

   "Thank you all for being here to support my son. I really appreciate it. I would like a few minutes alone with him and then you can all come in. He'll be happy to see everyone. He always is." Sheriff Stilinski ordered. They all agreed and sat back down now even closer than before. The Sheriff followed the doctor out of the room and they waited some more. This time Derek was okay with the wait. He knew Stiles would be okay now.

****Stiles' POV****

   Stiles didn't want to sleep. Stiles didn't want his eyes to be closed because when they were closed he saw his face. He saw Ennis' sneer, mocking him, enjoyong his pain. He didn't want to see Ennis' face. He didn't want to be asleep but the Doctors forced him. They took him away from Derek, stripping him of his safety. Then they sedated him making him more vulnerable then he already was. He couldn't shake this sleep. He couldn't get free. 

   Until finally he could.

   His eyes shot open and were met by bright fluorescent lights, temporarily blinding him. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them again letting them adjust. He looked around and saw a man sitting next to him. He jumped and then he realized it was his dad. He was holding his hand and there were tear stains on his face. Stiles smiled. He couldnt describe the feeling of being able to see his dad again when he thought for sure that the last face he would ever see was Ennis'.

   "Hey dad." He said softly. His mouth was dry, really dry. His dad handed him a small cup of water. He drank it down greedily. His arms hurt to move. His whole body hurt to move so he just relaxed into the bed.

   "Stiles, why didn't you tell me about werewolves?" He asked. Stiles' entire body went rigid. He knew. They must have told him. That was probably a good idea considering the events that had gone down.

   "I didn't want to put you in danger and I didn't think you'd believe me." He explained. His dad grinned.

   "Yeah I almost shot Isaac when him and Scott told me." He replied. Stiles chuckled but it hurt so he stopped. He could imagine the panic that must've resulted in his dad almost shooting Isaac.

   "Son, I thought I'd lost you." He said his eyes tearing up again. The simple statement hit him hard. He never really thought about his dad's reaction the whole time he was with the Alpha's. He had been too focused on wondering if the pack was looking for him.

   "You didn't dad. It's okay. I'm okay now." Stiles comforted squeezing his hand. His dad wiped at his face with his sleeve and smiled. 

   "Okay enough chick flick stuff. Your friends are waiting or your pack or whatever." He said letting go of Stiles' hand and getting up. Stiles smiled. His friends were here, his pack. 

   He waited a few minutes and there they were. Scott and Melissa were first in the door. Isaac, Erica and Lydia were directly after. Erica was carrying a bunch of balloons and bags from the gift shop. Boyd, Jackson, Chris, Allison and Peter all came in next.  

   Derek was last in the door. He looked at Stiles with a smile that made Stiles want to stand up and kiss him. He would have to settle for a hug. Derek came in and hugged him carefully but he let go too soon for Stiles' liking. Stiles remembered how warm and comfortable it was when he was holding him in his arms trying to save his life. 

   Everyone hugged him, even Allison and Erica started to set up all the gifts she got him on the table by his bed. There were stuffed animals and candy and a card and even a blanket which she laid out on him. The pack joked and laughed and told him how much they missed him and how they had been frantically searching for him. Stiles loved the attention. He finally felt like one of the pack. They helped him sit up and scoot over and Erica sat on the bed next to him. Scott sat in a chair to his left and Derek sat in a chair to his right. Lydia sat at the foot of the bed leaning against Erica's knees. Everyone else stood nearby. 

   They stayed for most of the day until a nurse came in and said that only one person could stay for the night. Everyone agreed that one of the wolves should stay the night to keep Stiles safe since the Sheriff had to go and fill in the department on Stiles' return. Derek offered to stand guard and everyone reluctantly shuffled out of the room shouting out goodbyes on their way until Derek and Stiles were left sitting alone in silence.

   It stayed that way for a while. Derek flicked through a magazine. Stiles explored all the new bandages. He could remember how he got each little mark. Every moment was fresh in his mind. He remembered Ennis' face as he made those marks. He felt like he might cry which he didn't want to do in front of Derek.

   "Derek, could you get me some water?" He asked. Derek looked up at him and nodded. Stiles handed him his cup and the wolf left. Stiles' eyes started to tear up almost as soon as he had left. He looked down at himself. He was covered in bandages and the areas that were exposed were covered in bruises or scratches that had come from his escape attempts. 

   He ran his hand along the bandage that covered up one of his burns. He remembered Ennis' face as he had pressed the brand into his skin. He knew there would be a scar there for the rest of his life. He knew he'd be covered in scars for the rest of his life. Forget going anywhere shirtless or going swimming. Hell, even sex was out of the question now. He looked like a pale Frankenstein.

   Tears started to spill out and he let them fall. No one was here to watch his moment of weakness and he really needed one. He needed to let himself feel the pain and the self pity. He had held it in the entire time he had been under Ennis' care and now he didn't have to act tough.

   He let out a sob and started tracing every injury on his body remembering how they had occurred. He couldnt get past his knees because he just couldn't stretch that far. This made him cry harder. He sat back and stared at the ceiling. How could this have happened to him of all people. Everything had been so normal and great even. Now, they were here. He looked down and saw Derek standing frozen at the door. 

   "I didn't see you there." Stiles said wiping the tears from his face. Derek crossed the room and peeled back the covers. He carefully scooted Stiles over.

   "What are you doing?" Stiles asked watching Derek remove his shoes and get into the bed.

   "I'm getting into this bed with you." He responded pulling the covers over himself. Then he wrapped his arms around Stiles and relaxed into the bed. Stiles laid there slightly shocked. Then he moved his arms around Derek and snuggled close to his chest.

   "You can cry Stiles." Derek told him. Stiles was silent and then he was hit with a wave of grief. He broke down completely no longer able to contain the pain. Honestly, he didn't even want to contain it. He was too exhausted and Derek was the only one here.

   He cried for hours and Derek just held him. Occaisionally he would stroke his hair or start to rub calming circles in his back. He never said anything. He just held the younger boy close. This was more comforting then anything Derek could really say.

   Stiles didn't want to fall asleep but eventually exhaustion overcame him much like the grief. Derek stayed there holding him close making him even sleepier.

   "God, I missed you." Derek whispered pressing a kiss to Stiles' forehead. Stiles smiled and stopped fighting his tired brain.

   He was safe in Derek's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction. I've written them I just haven't shared so I don't know if its any good. Let me know what you think just take it easy on me please. :) I know there's probably a few mistakes but as far as I can tell its thoroughly proof-read.


End file.
